


Species Switch

by JaredPadasexyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Brief Angel!Reader, Brief Human!Castiel, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, F/M, Grace Kink, Language, Smut, Sort of Body Swap, Species Switch, Supernatural - Freeform, Witch Issues, blow-jobs, castiel - Freeform, unprotected sex, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredPadasexyy/pseuds/JaredPadasexyy
Summary: Cas and the Reader are on a hunt looking for a witch, the witch hexes them both so that they switch species. Now the Reader has to teach Cas how to be human and Cas has to teach the Reader how to Angel - oh and smut might follow.





	Species Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Since Tumblr is going on a Thanos purge I'm going to be shifting a lot of my work from Tumblr (JaredPadasexyy) onto here, I will still be active on Tumblr but will also post some of my work here as a back up.

“Oh come on, it’s just one stupid witch, we can do this” you say to your boyfriend, Castiel.

“Y/N, I think we should just leave it for someone else” he argues.

“Like who? Sam and Dean are away on a case and every other hunter hates us, do you want this monster to kill more people?”

Cas sighs, “they don’t hate _us_ they hate me.”  
“Do you want me to go alone then?” You were a hunter, you knew what you were doing but you also knew that there was no way Cas would let you go alone.

“No, you’re not going alone” he growls possessively which makes you feel all tingly.

“Tough shit then Cas, because I’m going and I’m going to do my duty as a hunter to stop this witch, you can stay and be a good little angel if you want to or you can grow some balls and come with me” it was all rather stupid really, Cas wasn’t being lazy, he just didn’t think that he was a very good hunter (kinda true) and preferred for more trickier monsters such as witches to be dealt with by people like Sam and Dean. Well you sure as hell weren’t incompetent, so you were going.

“Fine then, if you really need to go we will, I don’t understand how I can just ‘grow some balls’ when I already have some, you know that Y/N” he says stupidly.

You roll your eyes and begin collecting up gear for the hunt “yeah it’s just a phrase Cas, it means man up or whatever.”

“Oh, I wasn’t so sure if you were insulting my genitalia.”

“Don’t worry Cas, no problems there” you say giving him a quick peck and a pat on the shoulder.

You shove several weapons into a duffel and grab your keys “let’s go then.”

* * *

You both skip going to the morgue because you already know what it is and decide that you don’t wanna waste any more time, instead you decide to interview a woman who claims she saw it all happen. “So, you saw this hag, throw an energy ball at the victim and then disappear in flash of smoke?”

The woman you are talking to has long blonde hair in wavy ringlets, a white ruffled blouse and copious amounts of jewellery around her neck but honestly, even though as a Hunter you had to accept whatever was being said, this woman really did look like she was sprouting some shit “yes and then she said something that sounded like 'Abbra Cadabra!'”

You raised an eye-brow and sighed, turning to Cas you saw him frowning “mind if I talk to my partner for a minute?”

“Oh yeah sure!” She nods eagerly.

You grab Cas and lead him into the kitchen “seems a little to cliché don’t you think?” He nods his head agreeing “maybe it’s Gabriel” you suggest.

“No, if this were an Angel I’d know, actually Y/N, doesn’t this woman seem a little odd to you?”

When you think about it you suppose she has been a little off, “she looks like a hippie and seems really chirpy about supposedly having seen a supernatural murder.”

“Perhaps we should do the supernatural tests on her” Cas suggests, not a bad idea.

“Yeah, okay, I’ll go and excuse myself to the car and you keep her talking.” You both walk into the kitchen to see her sat where you left her “my partner, Jagger, here is gonna wait with you while I just pop out to our car-.”

“Why? To get the holy water and silver, do a couple tests?” She tuts then stands up “stupid hunters, lured you straight here.”

“I knew there was something off about her” Cas says as she rolls her eyes.

You go to reach for your gun but realise that you’re in a fed suit so all the weapons are in the car “shit” you mutter.

“You guys leave your weapons in the car?” She fake coos “bless, makes this all the easier on me.”

She raises her hand as if to cast a spell and Cas steps in front of you, his eyes glowing with his power “stand back Y/N.”

The witch lets out a laugh “an Angel huh? Okay, I think I’m gonna make this more interesting.” As she begins her spell you find a pointed letter opener from the coffee table and rear forward to stab her just as Cas goes in for a smite when all of a sudden she screams her last word and disappears in yes _black smoke._ Both you and Cas are knocked to the ground by the force, still surrounded by the darkness you try to see clearly, stumbling over unseen furniture and bumping into hidden objects “Cas?” There’s no reply and you worry, the smoke not letting up “Castiel, Cas!”

You continue to look trying to find him when you make out his figure slumped on the floor “Cas!” You cry out running to him when you’re suddenly repelled back from an invisible force and end up half way across the room, the last thing you see is the continued darkness before being enveloped into it.

When you wake up Cas is leaning over you “Y/N, finally, I was beginning to worry” you slowly sit up and rub your head, all the smoke is gone now and the room is clear but you have one hell of a throbbing headache.

“How long have you been awake, I went to go to you but next thing you know I wake up 10 feet away.” Cas helps you stand.

“Not long, maybe five minutes, we need to find the witch and kill her before she does anything else.”

“Yeah I agree Cas but first off I think we should try to find out what she did to us first.”

You’re both heading out to the car when you remember what she said “well, do you feel any different?”

He shakes his head and you get into the drivers seat “not really.”

“We were going at her pretty fast, maybe she missed or something, I don’t know” you say shrugging.

“I don’t think we should just ignore though as that is unlikely” he says.

“Fine, we’ll look into and the find the bitch later, let’s get some food first I’m starving.”

* * *

When you arrive at the Diner you order a burger with fries and Cas typically orders a water just to look slightly human, while you’re waiting for your food to come you immerse yourself into a conversation you’d been waiting to have for a while “so if lust is a sin, why did God give humans lustful urges?”

Cas glares at you “to test humans on temptation, if they give in they fail, why do you ask?”

“Well if that’s so true, then what about kinks?” You lower your voice slightly as Cas widens his eyes “I mean, why would God even bother to test people on whether they can take a fist up their ass or not?”

“Y/N!” The woman drops off your food and walks away briskly, you hope she hadn’t heard that “I don’t know, I suppose if you break the sin of lust anyway then it doesn’t matter how hard you fall from there.”

You nod your head “and Angels? What if they sin, and I don’t even mean just lust any more like any of the sins.”

“It is easier for Angels to be forgiven but equally just as easy for God to smite them if he wishes, most Angels find redemption, why are you so curious?”

You shrug “I don’t know, it’s just all those philosophical questions that no one knows the answers to and I wondered if you did. What does it mean for you then Cas? Sinner” you say with a smirk.

He rolls his eyes “well God has resurrected me before so for some reason he seems indifferent to what I do.”

“Do you think God would like me?” You say absent minded.

“Probably not, why are you asking that for?”

You sigh “No idea” then you add “I hope God doesn’t see everything because if he sees some of the stuff that we’ve been doing-.”

“Y/N” he cuts you off there “stop thinking about it” you stay silent for a second before he continues “you haven’t touched your food.”

You look down and sure enough it’s all there, untouched “huh, guess I’m not hungry.”

Cas looks like he’s struggling to say something when he finally relents “can I have it, if you’re not hungry?”

You raise an eyebrow “you alright Cas?”

“Yeah, I just remember this feeling from when I was briefly human and I believe I am feeling pretty ravenous.”

You slide over the food and he digs in immediately “you know, maybe that witch did do something after all.”

“Yes I agree, it is unusual that I am hungry” Cas says as he continues to stuff his face “this burger is very good.”

“Hurry up and finish that off, I think we should go back to the bunker and try to figure what is going on” as you speak you feel a weird tingly sensation within yourself and it concerns you.

By the time Cas is finished you practically drag him from the diner and into the car “do you feel anything else that is human.”

“Yeah, I really need to pee” you think back and he had downed your glass of coke plus his water “this is definitely odd, how do you feel?”

You clutch the steering wheel a little tighter “honestly? I don’t know I just feel tingly, I can’t really describe it.”

Cas just smiles and holds your free hand “don’t worry about it Y/N we’ll sort it out I’m sure.”

* * *

You’ve been back at the bunker almost two hours now and you finally figured out what had happened, after several disasters first of course. To start with, Cas had gone to the toilet because he was bursting and you hit the books, after over an hour of research that tingly feeling came back so you found Cas hunched over a book and kissed him briefly “maybe I’m just horny?”

Cas didn’t look so sure but went along with it, you sat on his lap and continued your make-out session until the tingling came back and felt as though you were going to throw up, you quickly pulled away and jump away from him prepared to throw up, but nothing came and after a moment you felt fine again.

You just shrugged when Cas came over all concerned “maybe I’m hungry? I’ll make some sandwiches.” You rushed into the kitchen and prepared some sandwiches, not feeling hungry at all yourself you knew Cas would be.

Cas appeared in the kitchen a few minutes later “Y/N…” he made you jump however and the knife in your hand sliced across your palm, you cursed and through instinct turned to Cas for him to heal it, he looked perplexed but tried anyway when nothing happened he pulled away with a sorry look until something completely surprising happened, it healed itself.

“What the fuck” you shouted staring at your hand intently “Cas, you did that right?”

He shakes his head also bewildered “no, I think you did that Y/N.”

“Okay, what the hell is happening.”

“I believe that as much as I am human, you are now an Angel” Cas says reaching out to touch your hand examining the non-existing wound. “It would make a lot of sense actually Y/N, all of your Angel talk earlier was quite random and you haven’t ate or drank a thing all day.”

You mull it all over and it really does make sense “so that witch, she must’ve switched our species around or something?”

“Looks that way.”

“Okay but why? I mean she could’ve just killed us.”

Cas shrugs “I think she just wanted to mess with us, she did seem intrigued when she found out that I was an Angel.”

“Well this is just great” you say huffing “how do I even, Angel!?”

Cas laughs “looks like I’ll have to show you, I must admit this is a turn from humans usually teaching me how to 'normal’.”

You smile “you are normal Cas” you give him a peck “how can you just species swap though? I mean you are _Castiel_ the Angel, in a human vessel, are you inside of me?”

He smirks “not yet.”

You hit his arm “Casss!”

“I don’t really know, I think you might just have Angel powers and not really be an Angel” he explains.

“Well that’s awesome, can we just go to bed now, I’m tired of researching.”  
“Y/N, you can’t be tired-.”

“Well I bloody well am mentally, are you coming or not?” You say walking toward your shared room.

Once you’re in the room you change into your pyjamas and sit on the bed, Cas is brushing his teeth when you call him “Cas? Can you show me how to do the glowy eyes thing.”

He spits out the paste and chuckles “yeah sure thing” he walks in and sits next to you “I’m not sure how and _if_ it will even work because technically you don’t have any grace but we can try.”

You nod and he brings your hand out in front of you like you’ve seen him do many times before “you need to focus, imagine there is an enemy in front of you and they need a smiting.”

Concentrating you try to focus on the stupid witch and how bad you wanted to smite her, you opened your eyes after a moment “did it work?”

Cas shakes his head “no, um remember that tingling feeling? Try and raise it again it’s the feeling of a power surge” Cas explains.

You try again and this time feel the tingling but it’s just not enough “Cas, I can’t do it!”

He rolls his eyes “don’t be a child Y/N, you can do this – maybe imagine someone is about to kill me, and the only way you can save me is by smiting them first.”

You take a deep breath and imagine a Demon or a ghoul standing over Cas about to kill him, this time you feel the power surge and build it all up, it feels hot underneath your closed lids so you open them and the world is completely different, you can see that your hand is lit with energy and you just feel so _powerful._

Cas watches as your eyes open and light up like he has seen on thousands of other Angels many times before but this is different, this is absolutely sexy to him and he’s buzzing inside. When your glow fades down you turn to look at him “that was absolutely thrilling!”

He grabs your face barely giving you time to finish and yanks your lips to his, you moan into his mouth and he bites your lip which makes you open up and grant him access “look so hot as an Angel Y/N.”

You pull away slowly and look up at him “am I not hot as a human?”

Cas chuckles “yes you are Y/N, very attractive but now – I would like to devour you if that’s okay.”

“Very okay” you say before pushing your lips against his again and fighting for dominance, Cas wins and begins to push you back on the bed. Once your back hits the mattress he crawls above you and begins slowly unbutton your shirt, meanwhile you shove off his trench coat and blazer.

Once you are both naked Cas begins to kiss down your body, reaching your navel and licking slowly, teasing you until you suddenly say “Cas wait.”

He stops his teasing and looks up “you alright?”

You nod “I wanna try something” he looks at you curiously “please.”

Cas leans back allowing you sit up and you move around him, pushing him back so that you are now in the opposite positions “I want to use _my_ grace in you this time, show me.”

His eyes widen slightly and he takes a gulp “okay, it takes a lot of concentrating though.”

“You do it all the time without barely looking” you reason.

“Yes Y/N but I have been an Angel for many a millennia” he says smirking.

Huffing you bend down so that you are eye-level with his semi-hard cock “just help me make you feel good.”

Taking a deep breath Cas begins to explain “you have to really concentrate Y/N and not make your mind wander, if that happens even for a split second you can- uh well you can actually kind of smite my dick off so please don’t do that.”

You look at him “you trust me that much?” As a human, if Cas lost that particular piece of anatomy it would hurt tremendously but also there would be no chance of it growing back so he was praying this went well, but he did trust you. “Hey, you know I can hear you praying right?”

He does a cute little human blush “sorry, if you really want to do this you will, just concentrate Y/N – I trust you.”

You nod and begin to lick his cock up and down helping him stand to attention, you slowly run your tongue around the tip and then down all the way to the bottom Cas moans out and you begin to pump his cock a little, after a while you decide that you’re gonna try and make him feel good with the grace, but you can’t deny that you do feel a little nervous.

Saying that, this has felt good for you every time he’s done it – amazing even so you can’t wait to return the favour. You carry on pumping him but also begin to focus on the grace, determined to not distract yourself, you focus on Cas and the pleasure that you want to give him in a split second he curses out “fuck Y/N” and you deduce that this must be working.

You don’t want to look at him even though your dying to because you don’t want your concentration to waver, the amount of times he’s looked you in the eye as you came from his grace makes you suddenly jealous but you let it go, rewarding yourself when you hear him cry out “Y/N I’m cumminggg!”

His cum splashes on your face and you finally open your eyes to see him looking totally _wrecked,_ his hair is completely mussed from where he must’ve been dragging his fingers through and the look in his eyes tells you he’s hungry for more “feel as good for you as it usually does for me?”

You crawl up his body and he passes you a tissue from the bed-side for the cum on your face “that was amazing.”

He kisses you deeply and rolls you beneath him before you can even utter a word he pushes his solid length into you and you cry out “fuck Cas, how are you ready to go already?”

“Good human stamina” he grunts as he ploughs into you, with every thrust you drag your nails up his back and cry out as he hits the perfect angle.

Cas continues to fuck into your pleasantly stretched pussy as he lowers his head to your neck and gently bites “you gonna cum Y/N?” He asks as he rubs his thumb and finger over your clit.

Your back arches and you cry out “yes, yes! Casss!” You cum all over his cock and fingers when he pumps three more times and releases inside of you.

He lays breathlessly on top of you which is a new feeling as Cas never gets tired, his breath heats on your chest and he rolls beside you “that felt different, but good.”

You nod your head agreeing “I know what you mean” you next notice the scratches in his back and chuckle.

“What is it?”

“My sex-scratches, they won’t heal” you say smirking as you run your fingers over the welt.

Cas sighs “yes well admire it well you can because we’re finding this witch tomorrow.”

You smile and snuggle into him as you turn of the bed-side light, after a while you hear Cas’ breathing even out (totally weird) and sigh to yourself “Cas?”

“Mmm” he moans into the pillow.

“You awake?”

“Yes, are you okay?”

“Cas, I can’t sleep” unfortunately for Cas, Angels didn’t sleep.


End file.
